DE-PS 2048 258 discloses a mold closure system having a device for guiding mold supports parallel to each other and for carrying their weight and which is connected with a pedestal by an arrangement which leaves the guiding device largely unaffected by pedestal deformation.
Such a mold closure system has the advantages that the elastic deformations unavoidably occurring upon introduction of the closure forces into the mold supports cannot have any disadvantageous reaction on the cooperating mold halves because their mutual alignment or orientation is maintained by the uninfluenced guidance device. The elastic deformability of the essentially U-shaped pedestal must however remain within acceptable limits because of the relatively high design and construction expenses. In addition to a proper suspension of the nonaffectable guide carriers, stiffening measures must be taken for the pedestal, which results in a relatively high weight layout of the entire mold closure system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mold closure system for machines processing plastic materials which has a lower design and construction expense.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mold closure system for machines processing plastic materials which have a lower design and construction expenses.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a mold closure system for machines processing plastic materials which has a reduced weight.